Snowy Night
by Eris-chan
Summary: Prussia, unable to sleep, wakes up Canada to go play in the moonlit snow. (Bad summary again, sorry XD PruCan, One-shot, Fluff, EDITED VERSION)


A/N Yup. PruCan. It's a favourite ship of mine and this idea was too cute to give up on. And it's not depressing! It seems like all my fanfictions are depressing these days but not this one! Sorry! I edited it because my ipod deleted the spaces when I uploaded it .

Prussia scowled and chucked another rock at the window. It bounced off just like all the others, making a soft tap on the glass. He had been trying for almost ten minutes now. Huffing, he sat on the ground sulkily, chucking another rock. He jerked his head up as he heard someone quietly unlock the window. Walking up to it, he peered inside, smiling. The window was pushed up to reveal the soft smile of Canada, who was clutching his bear still half asleep.

"What is it Gil?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm bored! Lets go play in the snow!"

"It's freezing out there! Are you stupid?"

"But it'll be fun! C'mon, please?"

Canada glanced over at his sleeping brother and sighed softly, "Okay then. Just let me get something warmer on." He turned away from the window and shuffled quietly out of the bedroom, closing the door with a soft click. All was silent out in the hall except for the small noises that England and France made in their sleep. He carefully tiptoed past their bedroom door, slipping on his coat as he did so. Fumbling with the lock, he stepped into the cold, giving a slight shiver at the sudden change in temperature. He looked around for Prussia, smiling as he found the huddled figure sitting in the snow. Slowly, carefully, he crept over to surprise him. He reached out and tapped Prussia's shoulder gently.

"Huh?!" Prussia flinched in surprise and looked up at him. "You scared me there Birdie!"

Canada laughed softly, "that was the point."

Prussia clambered to his feet and brushed off the snow that clung to his clothes. "Lets go in the forest!" He grabbed Canada's wrist and tugged him into the forest behind him. Canada smiled into the freezing air. He was used to Prussia's strange ideas and plans, they had been friend for almost three years after all. But Prussia had never woken him in the night before. It worried him but he didn't want to pry into Prussia's personal life. He would tell him in his own time, hopefully before he has a breakdown like last time.

"Oi!"

Canada flinched in surprise as a ball of snow hit him square in the face, Prussia's laugh echoing in the stillness of the forest.

"Hey! No fair!"

"What's not fair, Birdie?" Prussia scooped up some more snow to use as ammo. "Oh no you don't!" Canada flung his own snowball at Prussia, hitting him in the forehead.

"It's cold dammit!" Prussia swiped the snow away quickly, making Canada laugh softly at his reaction.

"I'll get you for that!" Prussia aimed to throw another snowball. Canada ducked reflexively, darting behind a tree.

"Come out, come out where ever you are! Kesesese!"

Canada muffled a laugh behind a gloved hand, twisting around to chuck another ball of snow at Prussia's back. Prussia jolted in surprise and spun around, flinging a snowball in response. It hit Canada right in the forehead, unbalancing him. He fell onto the ground, the snow cushioning his fall. Prussia darted over. "You okay, Birdie?"

Canada smiled and chucked his remaining snowballs at him, laughing at his surprised expression.

"Okay! Okay! You win!"

He smiled in triumph and struggled into a sitting position.

"Need a hand there?" He grasped the hand that Prussia offered, letting him pull him to his feet. He dusted off the snow, shivering.

"Thanks a lot, now I'm freezing!" He whined playfully.

Prussia laughed, "lets go sit over there, out of the snow."

Prussia started to walk towards a tree trunk, Canada following close behind. He sat down gently next to him, shuffling closer for warmth.

"Cold..."

He snuggled closer as Prussia wrapped his arms around him, listening to Prussia's heartbeat.

"Hey uh...Birdie?"

"Mhm?"

"Well I was wondering..."

He looked up Prussia, noticing how the other nation's heartbeat had sped up. "What is it?" He replied, tiling his head.

"Well...uhm...I've been meaning to tell you..."

Canada felt a small pang of worry as Prussia refused to make eye contact with him.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just-!" He quickly turned his head to look at him, a conflict of emotions flickering in his eyes.

"What Gil? Spit it out already."

"Ah fuck it..." Canada opened his mouth to complain but before he could make a sound Prussia was kissing him. He shut his eyes, melting into it. Gently, he responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Prussia's neck. Prussia pulled away first, smiling at Canada's flustered expression.

"You could have said something y'know," Canada smiled and tapped Prussia's nose, "instead of stressing about it."

"I know," he laughed, "I just couldn't think of how to say it."

"Gil..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

Prussia blinked, a grin slowly creeping across his face.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..." He looked away, blushing.

Prussia smiled and tilted his chin back to look at him, "I love you too, Birdie."

He smiled and threw his arms around Prussia, hugging him tightly.

"See? It wasn't that hard!"


End file.
